Was It Better To Have Loved?
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: Miroku finally admits his feelings to Sango and they become engaged. But Miroku's new job is a dangerous line of work and Sango has no idea. Will she be alone at the altar? Sango X Miroku .a little KagInu as well.
1. Bear My Children

**This was inspired by a story I read a loooong time ago (like 2004-05) on fan fiction. It was called "Never mix Sake with love" and it was one of my favorites at the time. I wonder if it was ever finished…**.

Was it better to have loved?

Chapter 1- Bear my children

**Sango**

"Booooring!" I yawned. I turned off the T.V. I didn't really feel like watching anything. I was too excited. "He asked me…" I said to myself, "He finally asked me! ME!" I happily hugged myself as I thought of yesterday:

_"Sango," he called. I looked over at him expectantly. "Can I see you for a minute?" I stopped talking to Kagome and followed him to his room. I wondered what he was going to say…_

_We sat down on his bed. I nervously played with my hands as I waited for him to say something. "Sango." He said finally. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. He smiled that wonderful smile of his. I felt my face burn. "Sango…will you…" he picked up my hands. I was on fire now, "Will you bear my children?" I sat stunned. Miroku…the same Miroku who goes around hitting on girls he's just going to dump later…asked ME, his roommate, to bear his children?_

_"I…" I began, not really sure how to react, "I…will. I will!" I said with all the joy in my heart. Miroku smiled and kissed me softly. I wished it never ended._

I quickly stood up and jumped up and down. I didn't really know why, but it helped me get rid of some energy. "I have to tell the others!" I cried, referring to my roommates. Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and I have been living together for about three years now. At first, we were against the idea, but then we got used to each other. We moved out of a tiny apartment just last month and now we were settling in a much bigger condo! It was a lot less of a hassle to go to the bathroom, that's for sure!

I walked into the living room. No one was in there. "I guess everyone is still asleep…" I said quietly. I looked at the cable box. It was 7:36 on a Saturday. Of course no one was up!

I decided to get something to eat instead. I turned into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Everything was labeled. Inuyasha's Ramen, Kagome's yogurt, Miroku's Takoyaki, plus much more. I moved some of their junk aside. I saw nothing with my name on it. "Dammit!" I said standing up. I forgot I ate the last of my food yesterday. All it was was a watermelon wedge. I closed the fridge and looked on top of it. All the cereal on it was labeled too. Inuyasha's Trix, Kagome's coco puffs, and Miroku's corn flakes. "Wait!" I said excitedly. I pulled down a box with my name on it. It was my last box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch! Eagerly, I opened the box…and was severely disappointed. It was empty. "Oh, man!" I sighed, tossing it in the garbage. "I've got to lay off the midnight snacks."

To keep my mind off of eating, I decided to finish unpacking my things. I still haven't gotten all of my clothes out of the box. I was just too busy. I walked back into my room and pulled the box from under my bed. It was almost full. "I really should've started this earlier…" I mumbled, pulling out a shirt. One things for sure, my hunger was forgotten as boredom took over.

**Kagome**

"YAWWWWWN!" I forced my eyes open. I still felt half asleep as I took a glance at my clock. It was almost 9 o' clock. I figured it was best to get up now.

I lazily got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Much to my relief, no one was in there this time. I eagerly entered and locked the door behind me.

**Inuyasha**

I woke up to the sound of my stomach rumbling. I wasn't sure if it was hunger or bladder issues, but I intended to find out. I threw myself out of bed and walked into the living room. I heard noises not too far away form me. I headed in that direction.

"Good Morning, Inuyasha!" It was Sango. She was hanging up the last of her clothes into her closet. "Yeah…morning" I yawned. She smiled at me and picked up the empty box. "Excuse me, Inuyasha!" she said cheerily. I moved out of the way so she could take the box out. "You're really happy today, Sango." I said. She smiled again, "You have no idea!" I just shrugged and headed to the bathroom.

"Occupied!" it was Kagome. She always took FOREVER in the bathroom. "Dammit!" I swore. I figured I might as well just wait for her to come out. Not even an earthquake would get her out of there any earlier.

I headed for the kitchen instead and pulled out some Ramen. Then I grabbed a pot and filled it with water. "You can go in now!" Kagome said, walking out. I put the water on the stove to boil. "Thanks." I said, rushing into the bathroom.

**Kagome**

I went back into my room and threw on a shirt and skirt. Then I brushed my hair until it was soft. "Perfect!" I giggled. I headed out into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I looked at my entire yogurts collection. I was trying to stick on a diet, but it wasn't as tasty as I wished it would be. I picked up one of the yogurts. "I'd rather not." I concluded. I put it back and closed the door. I felt on top of the fridge for my Coco Puffs. "That's better!" I reached my hand in and ate straight out of the box. Who needs milk?

I heard the front door open. I turned to see Sango walking in with a huge smile on her face. "Where'd you go?" I asked, stuffing my face. "I put some trash out." She said, reaching into my box. "Hey!" Sango chewed despite my protest, "I haven't eaten all day!" I grumbled and let her go for another handful.

"What's with the smile, Sango?" I asked, finally full of coco puffs. Sango swallowed her last handful. "I'm going to tell you when everyone is in the living room!" she said happily. She was in extremely high spirits. I wondered what it was….

**Sango**

I patted my stomach gratefully. "Thanks Kagome! I thought I was going to starve!" she nodded and put the box back on the fridge. Suddenly, I heard a door open. Inuyasha was coming out of the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen, took off the boiling water and poured it into his ramen without saying a word.

"No 'Good morning Kagome'?" Kagome asked expectantly. Inuyasha just grunted and left with his ramen. Kagome pouted, "Well, fine! I didn't want to hear it anyway!" I suppressed my laughter. These two knew they had feelings for each other, but just refused to admit it. It was sort of cute, really.

I noticed something was odd. We were one person short. "Has anyone seen Miroku?" I asked. "No!" inuyasha called from his room. Kagome shook her head.

I decided to see if he was still sleeping. "Miroku…" I said, peeping into his room. "Are you awake?" no one answered. My mind told me to just leave it at that, but my heart told me to open the door. I opened the door. "Miroku?" I said quietly. The room was dark so I couldn't see anything. I flicked on the light. No one was in the room.

"Where'd he run off to?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly behind me. I looked solemnly about the room. "I don't know…" I said quietly. Inuyasha shrugged and began to leave. I followed him out slowly. "Sango," Kagome called, "what was it you wanted to tell us? We're in the living room!" I saw that they were…but I wanted Miroku to be there too.

"Um…does anyone have any idea when Miroku will be back?" I asked hopefully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "If we didn't even know he was gone, how would we know when he'd be back?" Kagome elbowed him, "Inuyasha!" I sighed. I guess telling them now would better than later.

I walked into the living room and sat across from them. As I looked at them, I saw how much they looked like a couple. Kagome was leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha was stroking her hair tenderly. None of them seemed to notice. I looked at my empty side of the chair. I wished Miroku was here…"Come on, Sango!" Inuyasha demanded. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at them. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say…" I took a glance back at the empty spot, "That Miroku and I are now an item."

Kagome sat up straight, "Oh my god! He finally asked you!" she squealed. I smiled slightly and nodded. Inuyasha seemed a little shocked too, "So he finally took my advice…"

Kagome looked at him, "What advice?"

Inuyasha shrugged and looked away from her, "I just said that if he really liked Sango, he should tell her."

I smirked, "Maybe you should take your own advice."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

I giggled, "I'm just saying…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I don't like anybody! I don't need to take my advice."

That got Kagome upset.

"Oh, really?" she stood up and crossed her arms, "I suppose no one you know catches your eye?"

Inuyasha thought, "Hm…no. Not really."

"God! You're just so blind!" Kagome screamed, storming out of the living room.

Inuyasha sat there confused, "What did I do?"

I shook my head, "You guys are ridiculous."

I watched Inuyasha run after Kagome. The room quickly filled with silence as I sat there…alone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I woke up to a noise in the kitchen. I looked at my surroundings and realized I was still in the living room. "What time is it?" I groaned. I looked at the cable box. It was 9:46 p.m.

Remembering the noise in the kitchen, I got up to see what it was. "Miroku!" I said happily as he opened the fridge. I got up and ran over to him. "Where have you been?" I asked excitedly. He closed the fridge and hugged me, "I was at my new job."

I lightly pushed him off. "What happened to your last job as a police officer." I asked. It paid pretty good money. Miroku looked at me and smiled, "I quit." I watched him eat one of his takoyaki. I knew he was keeping something from me, but what?

He looked back at me, "Sango!" he asked, "What's wrong?" At first I was confused, but soon I felt tears running down my face. "Y-you left without saying anything!" I cried. Miroku immediately began to hug me. "I wanted to share the news together, but you weren't there!" I was sobbing now. I didn't mean to cry, but I was really upset at his disappearance.

Miroku lifted my chin and kissed me, wet face and all. "I'm sorry, Sango." He apologized. "Come to my room, I got you something while I was out." I wiped my face as I followed him to his bedroom. We sat on his bed as he pulled something out of a bag.

"Here, Sango." He said, handing me a box.

I took it gently from him, "What is it?"

He laughed, "You have to open it."

I smiled and looked back at the box, "Here goes…"

I opened the box to see a beautiful gold bracelet. It had my name written in diamonds.

"This…is…I don't know what to say…" I cried.

Miroku smiled and took it out of the box. Then he held my wrist and put it on for me.

I felt more tears come to my eyes as I gazed upon it, "Thank-you!"

**Miroku**

Sango kissed me on the lips. I returned it passionately, but when I tried to pull away, she grabbed my head and pushed me back. I felt her hand gently trace my spine.

"Miroku…" she said, finally breaking the kiss, "I need you." I was confused at first, but it became clear as she pushed me on the bed and removed my shirt. "Love me, Miroku." She moaned, kissing down my stomach. Soon I felt her at my belt. She quickly removed it and pulled down my pants and boxers. "I see you need me too." She smiled as she looked at my erect penis. I looked away and blushed.

"Ah!" I cried as I felt her warm mouth go over the head. She moved her head up and down, occasionally licking the tip. "S-Sango!" I stuttered as she began licking up and down the shaft. Her tongue was so warm, I thought I was about to burst. "There! That should be hard enough!" she said, removing her mouth. I watched her eagerly take off her shirt and pants. She must really be horny!

She laid on top of me. "Miroku…" she moaned, " Make me a woman…" Unable to control myself, I turned her over until I was on top. I gazed upon her body. She had nice sized breast with a flat stomach. Her legs were soft and warm as she wrapped them around me. "Sango, wait!" I said as she started pulling me inside her. I knew she was a virgin, so I wanted to make it last.

I gently removed her legs and kissed her neck. She began to shake slightly as I reached her breast. "Mmm!" she moaned as I licked her nipple. My hand massaged the other as Sango held on to my back. "Ah! Miroku!" she cried as I entered my finger into her hole. She was moaning like crazy now. Her hands were grabbing the sheets for all their worth. I smiled as she panted in pleasure.

Her pussy became hot and wet. I figured it was time to enter. "Aw!" she complained when I removed my finger. I positioned myself for easy entry. "Sango," I asked, looking down at her, "Are you ready?" she looked up at me with big eyes, "Yes."

I started to enter, but she pulled herself up. "What?" I asked as I noticed her beginning to shake. She shook her head, "Nothing, continue." I nodded and prepared to enter again. Once again, she pulled away. "First, you act bold, and now you're scared!" I scolded. Sango blushed, "I'm sorry! Try again!" This time, I wasn't taking any chances. I held on to her shoulders and pushed her down.

"OH GOD!" she yelled. She grabbed onto my back and dug her nails deep into my flesh. "Hey! That hurts!" I cried, but she didn't stop until the pain subsided. "Can I move?" I asked. She nodded. I pulled out slowly, then entered with more force. Sango whimpered a little, but it wasn't out of pain.

"Miroku…wait." she said, getting up. She sat on my lap, facing me, while I was still inside her. "Okay." She said, getting comfortable. I nodded and lifted her up. Then I brought her back down gently. We stayed at a slow pace for a while. Suddenly, Sango yelled, "Please hurry it up!" I nodded again and increased my speed drastically. Sango held on to me tight as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

We were sweating now as our breaths were becoming heavy. I sucked on Sango's breast as I continued to move her up and down. I felt her pussy muscles contract as she started to come, "MIROKU!" she yelled as she held on to me. I felt her muscles squeeze me tightly. Her cum was sliding down my shaft. "S-Sango!" I cried, feeling my penis throb within her. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my hot seed shoot into her body.

We sat there for a while, just staring at each other. Then I lifted her up and sat her besides me. My semen was dripping from her hole. "Thank-you, Miroku." She said happily. I kissed her and covered her with my sheet. She pulled me underneath with her. Then we fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Proposal

Chapter Two- Proposal

**Sango**

I woke up in Miroku's arms. I smiled as I watched his sleeping face. "I love you so much…" I said quietly. Then I slipped out of his embrace and headed towards my room.

I picked out some clothes to wear and headed to the bathroom. I was in desperate need of a bath!

**Miroku**

I woke up and saw Sango had left. I figured she went to take a bath. I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. "Occupied!" yep, it was Sango.

I opened the door and entered, "May I join you?" I asked. Sango looked at me and smiled. She was in the shower, glistening wet. "Of course you may." She giggled. I locked the door behind me and got in the shower.

**Kagome**

"YAAAAAAAAAAWN!" I looked at my clock. Once again, I woke up at 9 o' clock. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Much to my dismay, there was somebody…actually some _people _in there

"Occupied!" Miroku's voice called. Then I heard Sango giggling. "I guess those two really are an item…" I smiled. I pressed my ear to the door. It sounded like they were going at it. I blushed and pulled away. "Maybe I'll go see if Inuyasha is up!"

I quickly left the bathroom and knocked on Inuyasha's door. "Whatever." He mumbled as his response. I opened the door and gasped. His room was a mess! Clothes littered the floor along with instant ramen cups. The funny thing was, his closet was practically empty.

"Inuyasha!" I exclaimed. He was on his bed reading a magazine. I didn't even want to know what kind. "What?" he answered while flipping a page. I walked in and picked up one of his shirts. "Look at this mess! You really should clean it up!" He just grunted and flipped another page.

I rolled my eyes and began picking up his clothes. I straightened them out and hung them neatly in the closet. I don't know why I did it, I just did. Then I picked up the ramen cups and threw them away. All the while, Inuyasha was reading his magazine.

"You should really thank me, you know." I said, standing in the middle of his now clean room. Inuyasha shrugged and closed the magazine. Then he shoved it under his bed. He didn't even look around the room. "Inuyasha!" I said forcefully. "What?!" he groaned. I crossed my arms, "Man! You really are oblivious to everything but food!" I left a confused Inuyasha as I stormed out of the room.

**Miroku**

Sango and I excited the bathroom. I saw Kagome storming out of Inuyasha's room. "Uh-oh," Sango said, drying her hair, "looks like Inuyasha messed up again." I nodded as Kagome slammed her door. "Maybe you should talk to him." She suggested. I nodded again and headed for Inuyasha's room.

"What did I do now?" he asked as soon as I entered. I sat next to him on his bed. "Wow," I said looking around the room, "your room is clean for once." Inuyasha looked around too. He seemed to just notice it.

"How'd that happen?" he asked, standing up.

I groaned, "Wasn't Kagome saying something to you?"

Inuyasha was searching the floor, "Maybe…hey have you seen my black shirt? I could've sworn I left it under this table…"

I shook my head as he continued to look. "Maybe it's in the closet." I suggested.

Inuyasha looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you serious?"

I watched him go over to the closet. Sure enough, his shirt was in there.

"That's weird…" he said pulling it out.

I sighed, "No it's not! That's where it's supposed to be!"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No it's not! Black shirts go under the table, white shirts near the lamp, pants under the bed, and other colored shirts behind the door."

I wondered which was weirder, the fact that he believed this to be true, or that he had a system.

**Sango**

I knocked softly on Kagome's door. "If it's Inuyasha, GO AWAY!" was her immediate reply. "It's Sango…" I said. "Oh! You can come in!"

I entered her room to see that she was lying on her bed. She was holding a dart and aiming at a picture of Inuyasha. She threw it and hit it with perfect accuracy. "Not bad!" I exclaimed, sitting besides her. "I've had practice." She said, sitting up.

"What'd he do this time?" I asked.

Kagome folded her arms, "I cleaned his room, and he didn't even say thank-you!"

I smiled, "Why did you do it?"

Kagome was silent for a while. Finally she said, "It was so…messy!"

I shook my head. These two cracked me up every time.

"I don't think he meant to hurt your feelings, Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "I know, but he does it very well."

I chuckled, "Maybe I'll leave you two to figure things out."

Kagome nodded as I got up and left the room.

I walked into the kitchen to see Miroku was already in there. "Any luck?" I asked, taking his corn flakes. Miroku shook his head. I didn't think so.

I poured a bowl of cereal and handed it back to him. He poured himself a bowl while I began eating mine dry. "Why'd you bother putting it in a bowl?" he asked me while getting the milk. I shrugged, "It makes me feel better." He laughed as he poured his milk. Suddenly, he looked at his watch, "Dammit!" he said, putting the milk down. I put more cereal in my mouth. "What is it?" I asked with my mouth full. Miroku poured his cereal in the garbage, "I'm going to be late for my job!" I watched him grab his keys and head for the front door. "Wait! Miroku1" I called after him. He was already out. "What's your job…?" I asked quietly. I got nothing as a reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up to the sound of Kagome and Inuyasha arguing.

"I told you to GO AWAY!" that was Kagome.

"I JUST CAME TO APOLOGIZE!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for, do you?"

"Um…for…eating your food again?"

"WRONG!" I heard something hit the wall.

I groggily sat up. I saw that I was somehow in the living room. I looked at the cable box. Almost 11:30. "I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed and slammed the door. Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Man! What's her deal, anyway?" I looked over the couch and watched him slump back to his room. I sighed as I got up, "Those two need some counseling."

I walked over to Miroku's room. He wasn't in there. "Miroku…" I said quietly. Suddenly, I heard the front door. Quickly, I ran over and opened it. "MIROKU!" I cried as I hugged him. He was covered in rain, but I didn't care. "Hey, Sango…" he said tiredly. He lightly pushed me off and walked inside. I closed the door behind him as he walked straight to his room.

"Miroku!" I cried, following him. By the time I reached his door, it was already closed. I laid myself against it and gently slid down. "Miroku…where'd you go?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My boss, Ame, walked into the kitchen with her usual stern face on. She had her dyed pink locks in a tight bun. Her deep blue eyes scanned us thoroughly. "Sango," she said, motioning me, "We need a waitress for table two!" I nodded and quickly ran out of the kitchen. I was at my job at the fancy '_Ikura_' restaurant. It was the biggest most expensive seafood restaurant in all of Japan. I was one of the lucky few that got the job. It paid VERY well.

"Hello sir! How may I serve you today?" I said, reaching table two. He was a young man with dark brown hair. With his perfect smile and buissness suit, he was pretty handsome. But I got annoyed quickly as I watched his eyes look me up and down.

"Excuse me, would up like to order?" I said, trying to keep my smile. He tore his eyes away from me, "Um…yes. I'd like some Asahi beer with the grilled salmon." I wrote it down quickly and began to take my leave. "Wait! Miss!" I turned back to him. He smiled at me and said, "You forgot to take my number!" I rolled my eyes and went back to the kitchen.

"I'm NOT going back out there!" I yelled as soon as I got inside.

My long-time friend and co-worker, Momo asked, "What happened?"

I leaned against the counter, "Some guy tried to hit on me! That really pisses me off!"

Momo looked at our outfits. "It doesn't help much that we have to wear mini skirts and tight vest. Not even the collar shirt underneath leaves much to the imagination."

I sighed. She was right. Our uniforms were so snug, I could barely breathe. Suddenly, I noticed someone familiar walking into the restaurant. No…it couldn't be…IT WAS!

"Miroku!" I cried, running over to him. I was extremely glad to see him because I hadn't this morning. All the anger left my body as he grabbed me and kissed me right in plain view. I saw the man at table two get annoyed. "What are you doing here? Are you hungry?" I asked quickly. He just smiled and pulled out a box. "Oh! Open it!" Momo said appearing behind me. I slowly lifted the lid to see a white veil.

"Thank-you…I think." I said, a little surprised at the gift. Miroku laughed, "I know you're confused now, but you'll get it soon." I closed the box and half-smiled. I wonder what it could be for…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm exhausted!" I cried upon entering the door. I looked at the clock. 10:35 p.m. Miroku was behind me, still carrying the veil. I was starting to really wonder what that was all about…

**Kagome**

I saw Sango and Miroku enter the door. I had just come home from my job as a secretary. I HATED that job, but I can't be the only slacker in the house.

"Hey Sango, Miroku!" I said cheerily. Sango nodded and fell face first into the couch. Before I could even ask, she said, "Overtime." I nodded and let her catch up on sleep. I looked at Miroku. He had such a weird expression on his face…I wonder what's going on in his head.

I decided to check on Inuyasha. He gets home earlier than any of us. I never knew his exact job, but I knew it had to do with fighting. "Inuyasha…." I said, knocking on his door. I wanted to forgive him for the whole 'cleaning room business'. "Come in." he said after a short while. I entered…and gasped. By this time, I figured his room would be back to its unorganized state. But here I was staring at the cleanest room in the house.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, shoving a magazine under his bed. I sat next to him on his bed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

Inuyasha laughed, "Well it's about time!"

I turned to him angrily, "what's that supposed to mean?!"

He smirked, "I sure wasn't going to."

I laughed in his face, "so what was that you were saying last night about apologizing?"

He turned and blushed, "I was probably drunk…"

"Oh, I see. You have to be drunk to want to apologize to me!"

"That's not it at all!"

"Well, what else could it probably mean?"

"Just forget it!" Inuyasha stood up. I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait! Can you tell me what it is then?" I asked pulling him back down.

He turned away from me the instant he sat back down, "because….mmmm"

All I heard was mumbling, "Speak up!"

"BECAUSE….mhththtm…"

I sighed, "Inuyas-!"

"BECAUSE I FELT BAD, ALRIGHT!" he yelled suddenly.

When I didn't answer, he continued, "I have what people call PRIDE Kagome! I can't just walk up to someone and apologize!"

I cast my eyes down as he got his last words out, "I was drinking that day. That's why I had probably been slightly drunk when I came to you. I wouldn't do it voluntarily!"

I kept my eyes down as I heard him catch his breath. "I'm sorry…" I said softly. Inuyasha didn't budge. I decided that maybe it was best to leave. I stood up and headed for the door, but suddenly I felt something warm on my arm. It was Inuyasha's hand pulling me back.

"Please…just let me go." I said as I felt a soft tear go down my cheek. Inuyasha said nothing.

"I said let go!" I demanded. Bigger tears were coming down my face.

"I'm always so rude to you. Calling you stupid and oblivious. But in truth…I'm the one who's blind…" I said, taking it more seriously than I intended. Inuyasha still said nothing.

"Please let me go…I promise to pay more attention to your feelings." I said as a last ditch attempt.

I turned to see Inuyasha smiling at me, much to my surprise. "You promise?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay," he said, pulling me closer, "You should start now."

**Sango**

"Miroku? May I come in?" I asked, knocking on his door. I heard papers rustling. After a lot of noise, I heard "Come in." I entered to see him sitting on his bed. I saw nothing that could make the noise I heard earlier. Something strange was going on…

"Sango, tell everyone to meet in the living room at 1:00 a.m." he said suddenly. Before I could even ask why, he walked up to me and gave me a kiss, "do that for me, will you?" He said in that voice that made me weak. "Of course…" I said absentmindedly. He smiled and lightly pushed me out the room.

I looked at the cable box. It was already 12:05. I better tell the others quick, I walked to Kagome's room first. "Kagome!" I called. No one answered. I lightly opened the door to see if she was sleeping. I was surprised to see no one there.

"Hm…I wonder if she made up with Inuyasha." I said, heading to his room. "You guys," I said opening the door, "Miroku sa-!" I covered my mouth as I saw two naked bodies lying on Inuyasha's bed. I quickly shut the door. "They sure as hell did make up!" I stood in front of their door for a second. I don't think they noticed me, because I could still hear them going at it. "Um, be in the living room at 1! Bye!" I said quickly, moving away from the door. "I hope they heard that…" I said, "because I'm not going back to tell them!"

**Kagome**

"Did you hear something?" I asked as Inuyasha kissed down my stomach. He nodded and continued kissing. It wasn't until he reached my womanhood that he said, "Sango said be in the living room at one." I started to nod, but was cut off by Inuyasha's tongue entering me.

"Oh!" I cried as he tongue fucked me. I felt several heat sensations flowing through my body. "Inuyasha!" I cried, not wanting it to end. I knew the minute he moved his tongue, he'd plow me with his dick. Being a virgin, I wasn't looking too forward to that. But then again…I was holding out for him.

"I-Inuyasha!" I cried as I came in his mouth. He smiled and swallowed it. I was starting to wonder if he would ever put it in… "OH DAMN!" I screamed when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body. I looked down and realized he had entered me. "You tricked me!" I cried as I felt myself adjust to his form. Inuyasha laughed, "I knew you weren't anticipating it." I smiled. Sometimes he even knew me better than myself.

I felt him easily slide out and enter. My pussy was very wet from my cum, so he had no troubles increasing his speed. I felt the heat in my body increase ten-fold. Sweat started to run down our bodies. "Y-you're really tight…" he said, stopping suddenly. I felt his penis throb within me. I knew he didn't want to get me pregnant so soon, so I had an idea.

"In my room, look in the second drawer under my underwear." He smirked at the last part. I rolled my eyes, "Just get the bottle." He left the room. I waited for what felt like several minutes. "I bet he's sniffing my underwear." I mumbled, crossing my arms. Finally he came back with the bottle. It was a bottle of lubricant.

"Why'd you have this?" he asked, lying besides me. I blushed extremely deep. I didn't want him to know about my anal masturbation. "I…um…JUST PUT IT ON!" Inuyasha shrugged and applied a thin layer over his erect penis. I obediently turned over. "Fuck me from behind." I ordered. I wanted to feel what the real thing was like. Inuyasha positioned himself. "Well, here goes!"

"EYAH!" I yelled into the sheets. The real thing went so much deeper than my plastic toy. "Are you all right?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay." He said, pulling out. Then he went back in. I grabbed onto the sheets tightly. I had an anal fetish, so this was REALY turning me on.

"Oh YES!" I cried as he began moving in a faster rhythm. I followed it exactly and rolled my hips to add to the pleasure. "Damn, Kagome!" he said, shuddering. I felt something hot blast into my body.

I turned around to see Inuyasha breathing hard. "But I still want more!" I whined. Inuyasha slid out of me. I saw semen slip out of my hole. "Do it yourself!" Inuyasha mumbled. I thought it was a good idea.

I ran to my room and returned to his. He smirked when he saw me wielding a dildo. "What are you going to do with that?" he laughed. I smiled at him and sat on the bed.

"This is how it should be done." I said, making sure my ass was facing him. I wanted to try pussy fucking, since now I was deflowered and all, so I slid it into my stretched hole. It still hurt a little, but it felt good in a way. "You should go all the way in…" I said, demonstrating. Inuyasha watched me carefully. I began a slow rhythm of soft and hard blows. I massaged my breast as I grinded against the plaything. "YES!" I cried, sitting up. I was now going up and down on the dildo. Suddenly, I felt something slide into my ass hole. I turned to see Inuyasha was hard again.

The sensation of two dicks in my body was sending me over the edge as Inuyasha began to help me move up and down. My hand kept on the dildo so that it and Inuyasha were going in opposite directions. Inuyasha's hands caress my nipples, which were already as hard as rocks. I felt like I was about to blow. "Inuyasha!" I struggled to say between breaths. His hot breath was upon my neck, making me go to the highest point, "I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. I pulled out the dildo and watched a river of cum pour out of me. Inuyasha lifted me up high…then pulled me down so hard, a delicious pain ensued. Soon, I felt him burst inside me again.

He started to slide out of me, but I moved him back inside. "We've still got 20 minutes." I said, looking at his clock. He smiled and wrapped his arms round me. This was the way I always wanted it to be.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sango**

I nervously looked at the clock. It was 1:09. "Where is everybody?" I whispered to myself. I stared at the empty sofas expectantly.

Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome exited the room. I saw Kagome was only wearing Inuyasha's nightshirt. Inuyasha only had on pants. "So…what's up?" he asked, sitting on the sofa. I shrugged. I had no idea either.

"Okay, everyone." Miroku said, entering the living room. He held an unknown box and a candle. He put the candle in the middle of the room and turned off the lights. I watched him light the candle, which sent an amazing glow throughout the living room.

"As you know," he started, sitting besides me, "Me and Sango are a couple." Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Miroku looked at me tenderly, "I've known this woman for almost four years. She's made everyday of my life a reason to live." I smiled brightly as I felt my heart melt. Kagome pressed her hand to her heart as Inuyasha smiled as well.

"I think I'm telling the honest truth," Miroku said, reaching into his pocket, "When I say I love this woman with every fiber of my being." He pulled out a small black velvet box and looked at me. "That's why I'm sure I'm making the right decision," he got on one knee, "when I ask for your hand in marriage."

I gasped as he opened the box. In it was a lovely engagement ring. The diamond in the center was big, but not gaudy. Underneath the candlelight, it sparkled immensely. I gently picked it up and inspected it. It had mine and Miroku's name engraved on it.

"Will you?" Miroku asked again. I saw Kagome wipe her eyes and Inuyasha smiling brightly. I looked at Miroku. His eyes were so full of hope.

I put the ring on my finger and let the light dance upon it. "Miroku…" I said, with fat tears rolling down my face, "I've never wanted anything more!" He smiled and kissed me on the lips. As we broke the kiss, I heard Kagome clapping, "I'm so happy for you guys!" she said genuinely. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

I turned and smiled at my hubby to be. I loved him more than anything else in this world…I can't wait to meet him at the altar.


	3. I never told you what I do for a living

**Argh! My computer deleted my original version of this chapter! I was just working on my other stories when I decided "hey, let me work on WIBTHL (was it better to have loved)' but when I go to open it, it says it never existed! What a bitch! Anywho, here's my rendition. In truth, this came out better than my first try. By the way, I took the title of this chapter from a My Chemical Romance song. I love MCR. If you don't, though, I don't mind. We still cool, right? Yeah….**

Chapter three- I never told you what I do for a living

**Sango**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. The thought of Miroku and I finally being together made the grin permanent. Even as I got out of my bed, the smile only grew and grew.

"You know what…" I said to myself, "I don't feel like going to work today." I walked over to my phone and dialed the number to Ikura. Even though my shift didn't start for another 4 hours, it always better to call early. Especially with Ame as my boss.

"Ikura seafood restaurant. How may I help you?" It was Ame, sounding strict as usual.

"Um…yeah, I don't feel too well. I'm not coming in today." I said, throwing in a few fake coughs.

Ame gave a curt laugh, "That was the fakest cough I ever heard. What's really keeping you from work?"

I knew she wouldn't buy it. "I got engaged last night…so..."

"Marriage is a beautiful thing…" Ame said suddenly. Her voice was a lot softer and heartwarming.

She decided to let me off for today, but I had to come in tomorrow. I thought that was fair enough, so I agreed. I felt my eyes sting as I hung up the phone. It hurt to hear her say that about marriage.

When I first started working at Ikura, she was the most loving person I had ever met. Her hair was long and red and always flowing. She almost never frowned and would always make us feel better about ourselves. I was shocked to find out she had lost her parents long ago when a psychopath enter her home. He murdered everyone, including her sisters and brother. She was in college then, so she was safe. No one could get in contact with her, so she didn't find out until she came home for Christmas. It sent her into a spiraling depression that made her afraid to leave the house. She would stay there for months on end with all the windows and doors locked. It went on this way for over a year and a half.

One day, a mailman, Hikaru, walked up to her doorstep delivering her first package for many months. He required a signature, but Ame made it very difficult for him. After a long struggle, Ame finally decided to let him open the door. His warm laugh and happy demeanor made her calm down. Soon she became anxious for his visits. She would invite him in and they would have long talks about nothing. Theirs voices were enough to fill the voids in their lives.

Hikaru decided after a while to take her out. Though she was very reluctant at first, she finally agreed to it. Unfortunately, Hikaru ended up not having enough money for the meal. That's when he learned that Ame, was in fact, filthy rich. The life insurance from her family's death was left in the bank for the year and a half she was in depression. It grew into a considerable amount that went over a million.

It wasn't long after that that they got married. They opened up Ikura and began their happy lives together. It made all the employees feel happy as well. Ame's very presence brightened the room.

I can still remember the day when she came in looking like the world had ended. Her shoulders were slumped, her hair was dull, and her eyes were lifeless. I was scared until someone told me that Hikaru had died. He was in a car crash earlier that day. He died instantly.

From that day on, Ame kept her hair a dark pink. It was always wound up in a tight bun. She hardly smiled and was very strict. But I knew that she would never give up living. She knows Hikaru wants her to go on. She truly is a really strong woman. Stronger than I, that's for sure.

"If I lost Miroku like that…" I said, fingering the engagement ring, "I don't know what I'd do…"

**Miroku**

"Miroku, are you going to work today?" Sango asked me as soon as I got up. She was on my bed looking at me with a smile. I smiled as well and kissed my bride-to-be.

"Yes…." I said picking up the clock. My eyes nearly pooped out of their sockets. "I have to go!" I yelled, getting off quickly. She pouted as I threw on some clothes. "Can't you take off?" she asked hopefully. I shook my head. They needed me there.

"Hey, Miroku…" she asked, following me towards the door, "What's your jo-!" I closed the front door quickly. I couldn't bear to answer the question. It would only make it harder to wake up every morning. I leaned against the door. I could hear her breathing lightly. I hoped she wasn't crying.

I ran out to my car and got in quickly. I wasted no time as I speed out of the parking spot. "Are you on your way?" a voice asked threw a speaker in Miroku's car. He lifted it to his mouth and clicked a button, "Yeah, I'm almost there." The voice chuckled. "Good."

I pulled up to an abandoned building. It was dirty on the outside, but as I walked inside, the world seemed to skip a few centuries. Everything was high-tech. People moved busily around ding their jobs. A man beckoned Miroku over to his table.

"Number 14! Please come and sit!" He called Miroku by his number. Numbers separated the whole organization. The higher the number, the better your rank. Numbers 1-7 were the Slums. They had the worst skills and jobs. They were lucky to even get 100 dollars doing all the dirty work.

Numbers 8-10 were the elites. They created the 'mission specs' for numbers 11-14, the Assassins. The whole organization really depended on the Elites. If they made even the slightest mistake in their research, it could cost the life of an assassin. Assassins 'took out' the victim listed in the mission. It was usually for revenge purposes. A person would come to us with a person they wanted dead. Our elites would track the person for about three months. They would then create the perfect plan to kill that person without any harassment from the cops. In other words, we were hit men. Careful hit men.

Number 15 was the head of the Japanese division. This group spread across the world. Japan had the smallest, but deadliest group. We are one of the top three. We even beat America.

Number 15, whose real name is Naraku, smiled as I sat down. "Number 10 has a very special mission for you, 14." He said. The grin was starting to get to me. "What is it?" I asked a little hesitantly. As if on cue, number 10 walked up to the table and sat across from us. He pushed his long, blue hair from his golden eyes as he pulled out the specs.

"A young woman wants revenge on a pervert." He said with no emotion. He spread out the papers so they fanned out.

"Apparently, he raped her on more than one occasion. The cops don't believe her and there's no one she can call."

Naraku picked up the photo of the woman.

"Not bad looking. I probably would rape her too…" he said with a laugh. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"The best time to take him out would be12 pm, sharp." 10 said completely ignoring Naraku, "That's when he comes back from the…gentlemen's club. He has no roommates and he never locks the door. Entry is guaranteed."

Miroku looked over the mission. He was to go there at 11:38 and wait until 12. Then he sneaks in and knocks him out with a rag soaked in a nauseous gas. "How does she want me to kill him?" he asked as though it was normal. 10 flipped through the papers. He lifted one up and read it, "I want his head chopped off and his mouth wide open. His dick should be snipped off and shoved ruthlessly up his ass. Also, I'd like it if you engrave this symbol into his chest." 10 turned the page to show Miroku. It was the kanji for death.

"She would also like pictures, but I don't suggest it." 10 flicked the blue locks out of his eyes again, "If the police were to decide to check her house and they uncover those photos, she'll rat us out in a heartbeat. It happened before on numerous occasions. We were lucky to get off the hook."

Miroku looked sadly at the sheets in front of him. It wasn't the mission that made him sad, it was the identity of number 10. He was, in fact, Inuyasha's long lost brother. Sesshomaru was the head elite, and he only dealt with the best. He worked only with Miroku and Naraku. He refused to stoop any lower.

Miroku resisted the urge to tell Inuyasha many times. He was finding it harder everyday. It was one of the many things eating him up inside. Besides his rank in the organization, this was the second worse thing he had ever done.

"You should get going now." Sesshomaru said, looking at his watch. I looked at mine. It was almost 9 o clock. "I still have time." I said, leaning back. "It's a two hour and 15 minute drive. I suggest you go now." Sesshomaru said with a little annoyance. He hated when I contradicted him. It was, in turn, contradicting his mission, which was always efficient. He was all about organization, efficiency, and neatness. That was the exact opposite of Inuyasha.

I stood up and began to head for my car. Naraku's ridiculous laughter followed me out. In truth, I really hated this job. Everyday was another risk on my life. But it was the best paying one that would accept my resume. I was a high school drop out and for most of my life I was running from my father. Also I had to financially support Sango. I couldn't bear to have her without her every want and need.

I checked and made sure I had everything I would need. Then I got in the car and sighed, "Just another day's work." I started the car and closed the door, "And they wonder why a person dies every 5 minutes."

**Sango**

I was disappointed Miroku went to work today. I was hoping he and I could spend the whole day together. " What am I going to do?" I moaned into the empty condo. I thought about spreading the news of my engagement, but I had no living relatives to call. Well…except for one.

I tenderly picked up the phone and dialed the number. My heart pounded as it rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Sango."

"Hey Sango! I haven't seen you in years!"

"I know."

"So what's up?"

"I'm engaged." I said everything with little emotion.

"Oh wow! That's great! Whose the lucky guy?"

"His name is Miroku."

"Well, I hope you and Miroku have a happy wedding."

"I plan on it."

"Nice talking to you again. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. "Kohaku…" I said with tears in my eyes. I knew he wouldn't be attending my wedding. He was in America, fulfilling his dreams. Meanwhile I was here, all alone.

"Why Kohaku! Why'd you leave me!?" I could still remember the pain of seeing no one there. It would haunt me for the rest of my life:

My mother died of an unknown illness when I was 12. My father died shortly after, refusing to live without her. Kohaku was only 9 then. He was scared and needed me for support. I had to be his parental figure. I had to make sure we made it.

A few weeks of loneliness passed before we finally shacked with a friend. Her name is Momo. She is still my friend today and is actually my co-worker at Ikura. She made Kohaku and I welcome there. We were a part of her family then. I always hoped that the family would never break apart. I didn't want to be alone again.

After about 5 years, though, my darkest fears began coming true. Kohaku began wanting to move far away. All the way to the west. To America. I told him on numerous occasions that I was against his leaving. It would always cause arguments:

"I said NO, Kohaku! NO!"

"But, Sango…"

"I want you to be here with me. End of story."

"Why is it always about you?! I have my own ideas, you know!"

"Always about me?! You are more selfish than me, Kohaku! You only care about your stupid dream!"

"Why does my dream have to be stupid? Does world travel offend you? Or do you just like holding me down?"

"No, but…but…" I was crying by then. I hated fighting with him.

I said my last resort, "You can't leave me! I don't have anybody else!"

He sighed angrily, "Fine! We'll do it your way!"

But on a cold February evening, I opened his bedroom door to tell him good night. My voice echoed throughout the empty room.

Soon after, I decided to move out of Momo's house and start fresh. I met Inuyasha on the way and we became best friends immediately. He and I had similar problems, so we understood each other. He was separated from his family at birth. He knew he had a brother, but never met him. His parents were recently in the obituaries, much to his dismay. That made two of us without any support.

We moved into an apartment and got jobs to pay off the rent. My first job was as a cashier in a drug store. I still to this day have no idea what Inuyasha's job is, but it must be a good one. He always had money.

One day, Inuyasha decided that we should move into a bigger place. I wasn't too sure, but before I could even say anything he said, "I have a friend who is willing to move in with us. All three of us would be able to pay off the rent easily." I remember smiling at him. He always knew the right thing to say.

We moved in with his friend, Miroku. I had a crush on him the instant I saw him. I stayed close to Inuyasha the entire time we unpacked so I wouldn't be alone with him. I was afraid I would say something stupid. Finally, Inuyasha made me spend some time with him. I learned Miroku was really easy to get along with. He was always calm and understanding. It made me feel appreciated.

Kagome soon arrived at our doorstep. We welcomed her with open arms when she told us her story. She left out many details though. We all had something to runway from.

I had two new roommates and a best friend. I was so happy at this point, I had completely forgotten Kohaku. It wasn't until a sunny day in June that I was sitting alone in the living room. The phone started to ring and I picked it up

"Hello?" I said cheerily.

"Sango, It's me."

I dropped the receiver. I could hear his voice calling me as it clunked to the floor.

"What do you want?" I asked vehemently as I picked it back up.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm fine."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"NO, I DON"T! You didn't care about me when you left!"

"Coming to America was my dream, Sango."

"But what about ME?! I had a dream too, Kohaku! My dream was to have someone by my side! That ended when you disowned me!"

"I never disowned you Sango."

"You did when you abandoned me."

A short pause. "I could never disown you. I'm your brother."

My hand shook with rage as I tried not to scream.

Instead, with a voice colder than ice, I said, "As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother."

I heard him shouting as I hung up the phone. A long silence passed as the conversation soaked in.

Suddenly, I felt my body start to shake as pain raked my body. I fell to the floor and began to cry for all my misfortunes. Inuyasha must have been nearby, because he came and held onto me. He knew nothing he could say would make it better, so he just held on to me. It was all I needed at the time. He was truly one of the greatest friends I could ever have.

Sometimes I wonder why I didn't fall in love with Inuyasha, but every time I see Miroku I know why. There's something about us that makes us click. He fills the missing piece in my puzzle.

After many weeks of ignoring phone calls, Miroku finally made me make up with Kohaku. I loved the way he gave me the courage to apologize to Kohaku. I would have never done it on my own. But still, no matter what I do, I can't find it in my heart to completely forgive him. I'll always feel a little betrayed. "I love you Kohaku…" I said softly. "I really do…"

**Miroku**

I stood close by the door as it turned 12:15. I heard the victim moving about in his apartment. Just like the mission specs stated, he was drunk. I quietly opened the door to see him moving aimlessly around the small space. I pulled out the rag and came up silently behind him

"What the-!" he cried as I grabbed his head. His body became limp and dropped to the floor as he inhaled the gas. Not wasting a second, I pulled on a hair net, a pair of special gloves, and my box cutter. I also place a thick sheet of adhesive plastic on my shoes so they wouldn't leave any marks.

Naru, number 9, created the gloves. They were a little thick so not even smudged fingerprints would appear on the body, but they were made out of a similar material so no fibers were left behind. The only flaw was the lack of talcum powder. My hands sweated constantly. Fortunately, Naru (whose a super genius) came up with a high-tech band that prevented sweat from exiting the glove and sent a cool breeze every now and then into the glove. This invention hadn't failed me yet.

I quickly slit the throat to make decapitation easier. Then I removed his pants and boxers. Having done this many times before, I wasn't embarrassed to see his penis lying limply on his body. I lifted it and sliced it off with little remorse. Then I flipped him over. I used the box cutter to widen the hole. Then I shoved the amputated organ inside. Blood seeped out and dripped on the floor.

I went into the kitchen and carefully cleaned the box cutter. I made sure the hair net kept my hair secure. I also kept my mouth shut tight so no chance of saliva could be found. This was nothing to take lightly. Any little piece of evidence could be used to find me.

I walked back to the bloody body. He must have woken up, because his body was in a slightly different position. But the gouts of blood lost from his cut throat killed him instantly. Checking his body, I predicted he only lived for an extra 6 minutes.

I pulled a 3-inch knife out of my pocket. Then I got a lighter and heated the metal blade. I held the head in place and began slowly cutting across the neck. The skin boiled when it made contact with the knife. The bubbling mark was my M.O. My mode of operation. Every assassin had one, just like any normal murderer did. Most of the other numbers was a certain slash on the body. As for me, it was a second-degree burn across the neck.

I watched the head roll off the body. I didn't touch it or move it in anyway. Instead, I picked up a nearby chair and used it to roll it into a different room. The blood marks would not connect with the position of the body. Also no sign of removal of the head would be evident. This would make it extremely hard for the police to figure out cause of death.

I carefully cleaned the chair to relieve it of the blood. I used a unique chemical on it to check if the blood was still evident. It was the same one police officers used to detect blood. When I saw the blue mark, I sucked my teeth. It had already sunk into the wood.

I pulled out a fresh knife and gently cut away the stained piece. Then I curved it so it looked like the other legs of the chair. I placed it back neatly into it's original spot. Then I folded a coaster and placed it under the short leg. Now it looked like the victim knew the leg was short and did it to keep it balanced. Had I not done that, they would suspect the killer.

I took a quick scan of every nook and cranny in the house. Since it was an apartment building, it was likely to have at least one camera either in the hall or inside the apartment. It wasn't in the house, so I checked outside. Surely enough, there was one watching me. Instead of panicking or breaking it, I just waved. Then I shrugged and headed back to my car.

"That was one of the easiest ones." I said, pulling off my long, black hooded cloak. It reached below my ankles, covering my feet. I took off my elevator shoes and gloves. Then I remove the bright wig. Lastly, I took off the mask. Anyone who saw that tape would never know it was me.

**We finally know what Miroku does for a living. Sorry it took so long to update, but I already said my excuse above. R & R please (yes read and review, not rest and relaxation!) Also I noticed I only used two POV"s. Aw well, it's mostly a Sango X Miroku fic anyway.**


End file.
